


Peggy Carter's Photo Album

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy Stark [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Sort Of, feels about peggy's picture of skinny steve, inspired by said feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Peggy knows about the power of photos, after all, she kept the pic of skinny Steve. She takes up photography as a hobby after the war and fills lots of photo albums. She keeps her favorite set of four in a locked drawer in her office.





	Peggy Carter's Photo Album

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

Peggy Carter learned about the power of photos during the war when photos became the only memories left of certain people. She knows how important they can be as reminders of things lost and things learned. For this reason, after the war she takes up photography as a hobby.

She fills up a number of albums with pictures of the people and places that matter to her, especially the children she loves and helps raise. Her favorite set of pictures of them she had framed and keeps in a drawer in her desk where she can pull them out and look at them.

The first picture features Phil by himself the Halloween he was six. He is decked out in a re-creation of Captain America’s costume, a proud and delighted smile peeking out from behind the miniature shield he has on one arm. At that age he had eagerly soaked up every Cap story he could get and had fallen in love with the idea of heroes.

The next picture is a number of years later, when Tony had been in his Captain America phase. This Cap is a little smaller and a little wilder, with an impish smile as he poses as if to throw his shield at the camera. Tony didn’t believe in heroes in general, more in one hero in specific. Said hero was leaning against the wall behind Tony, wearing a blue peacoat and his best imitation of Sergeant Barnes’ smirk. In the picture, Phil keeps careful eyes on his brother, ready to step in if anything goes wrong. He’d gained a much better understanding of the protective second in command since becoming an older brother.

The third picture jumps several more years and in it Darcy takes center stage as she flaunts the red, white, and blue with a fierce grin. Even at a young age Darcy had known there were heroes in the world and hadn’t cared, more interested in the people behind them. Her Bucky’s peacoat is unbuttoned, hair slicked back. Tony is holding a fanciful mock-up of some imaginary, futuristic gun. He’d been delighted to find out that one of the people in the Cap stories liked science and dreamed of the future. Their older brother is standing behind them. When Phil had heard about their costume themes he’d smirked and said he’d make sure to stick with the theme. None of them had expected him to appear in a wig, skirt, and heels, with Peggy’s brightest lipstick on. When asked all he’d said was that heroes came in many shapes and sizes and they didn’t all need special uniforms.

The fourth and last picture is Darcy alone. It was her turn to wear a blue peacoat in homage to Sergeant Barnes. Her cocky smile brings to mind the young man who’d happily spent all night on the dance floor or telling tales with the Howling Commandos.


End file.
